Testing the Waters
by Lola-2011
Summary: Hotch profiles Erin. Lions and Lambs Series


Testing the Waters

Tucked in a cozy, dimly lit, corner Hotch and Erin were finishing up dessert. Despite the fact that their evening was delayed by wrapping up a local case they managed to salvage their dinner reservation. And everything was right. So completely right. The conversation was light yet deep and meaningful. He had a perfect smile. Playful and genuine and oh-so dashing. His eyes truly did sparkle when he laughed. And Erin absolutely reveled in all of it. The way he looked at her, the way he made her feel, the way a simple touch made her skin tingle.

Hotchner reached across the table for her hand. His fingertips soothingly caressed the back of her hand and she immediately turned her hand over seeking more intimate contact. He traced the lines on her palm. "So how's this dating thing working out so far?"

"Dinner?" she asked with a small smile.

"Oh, come on." he goaded. "I think we've made the most of our evening."

Her fingers interlaced with his. "I think you're a smooth talker."

Hotchner smirked. "Whatever works, right?"

Erin laughed, softly. "We shall see."

"You've thoroughly enjoyed yourself I can tell."

She arched a well-defined eyebrow. "You think so, huh?"

"I am a profiler."

"Okay." she leaned in across the table. "Profile me."

Hotchner In turn leaned in closer. "You know this could be a very dangerous little game."

Green eyes danced before him. "Completely harmless." she replied. "Besides your profile could be completely off."

"I sincerely doubt it."

"Oh?" she asked. "You think you're that good." It was a statement not a question.

"Oh, I know I am." he feigned arrogance. "I work for the FBI."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"You fight for what you believe in. Your loyalty is unwavering. Colleagues are most fearful of you when you're yelling but your quiet anger is what to look out for. You wear muted tones to work to fit in with the authoritative role. But underneath you wear purples and pinks and reds. Silks and lace. Keeping in touch with your femininity even though it oozes from every pore. You were raised to respect the arts. Theatre. Ballet. Orchestra. You'd much rather watch the Nationals play from the third baseline. You're a rollercoaster junkie. You love social events and play politics quite well. You only wear yoga pants when you're actually doing yoga. You're the right balance between parent and friend with your children. You make well thought out decisions with your head, not your gut instinct because instinct is emotional. Rationality is the key to success. But when it comes to love and romance and relationships you let your heart and emotions guide you. Even if you end up getting hurt because you'd rather give everything than nothing at all."

Silence lingered between them. And then a smile tugged at the corner of Erin's lips.

Hotchner arched an eyebrow. "How did I do?"

"Not bad." she smiled. "Except for the underwear. You were a little off there."

"How so?"

"I don't do pink."

He smiled. "So does that mean I was right about the red and purple?"

"I guess that remains to be seen." she replied. "Perhaps time will tell."

There was something about being in her presence that required a smile. Something that brought out the fun and light side of him. "What do you say we get out of there?" he asked "Take a walk through the city?"

"Sounds lovely."

"I promise not to venture onto the wrong side of town."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Hotchner reached for her hand as they made their way out of the restaurant. David Rossi caught Erin's attention and before she could look away his eyes were on her. She immediately dropped Hotchner's hand and put several spaces between them. He noticed the shift in her body language. Then he noticed Rossi getting to his feet.

"Chief Strauss." he greeted her. "Hotch. What a surprise running to the two of you here."

"Well I ran out of fresh beating hearts." she jested.

David just shook his head. "I always did enjoy your sense of humor." he replied. "Would you like to join us?"

"Us?" Hotchner asked.

"My date is running a little behind."

He nodded. "Actually we were just leaving." he told him. "Thanks for the invitation though."

David looked between them. Hotchner in a suit wasn't out of place but Erin had on a dress. A dress she wouldn't wear to work. His curiosity got the best of him. "What brings the two of you out tonight?"

"Business meeting." she told him. "Politics. You wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't understand." Rossi finished for her. "Yes, I know."

The longer they stood there the more awkward things became. "Enjoy your dinner, Dave." Hotch told him. "I highly recommend the Salmon."

He nodded in return. "Good night."

The hostess opened the door for the two of them and they exited with David's eyes still on them. They took several steps down the sidewalk in silence. Hotchner finally reached for her hand, stopping her movements. "That was…awkward."

"David is awkward by definition."

"Embarrassed to be seen with me?" he joked. "I know I'm not in a position as high as you are…" he trailed off.

Erin smiled. "You think you're cute don't you?"

"Of course."

"I thought your ego could handle my being of higher authority than you." she teased. "I guess we'll have to work on that."

"Oh, so you do like me?"

"I do." her voice was firm. "And for the record I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. Dave just caught me off guard, that's all."

Hotchner's hand moved to her hip. "I don't know if I'm quite convinced." he said. "I think I need a little reinforcement." Erin inched closer and pulled his bottom lip between his and then slowly released it. His hands pulled her closer to him. "Is that the best you have?"

She looked up into his eyes. "You need to learn your place, Agent." she smirked. "And patience."

"Good things come to those who wait?"

"Mmm." she sighed. "Something like that."

He kissed her quickly. "This is definitely worth the wait." he told her. "You're worth the wait."

"Do you always know exactly what to say?"

Hotchner pretended to think about it. "Yeah, most of the time."

"How about that walk, agent?"

-Finished


End file.
